At present, an inkjet printer capable of performing a double-sided printing is already increasingly used in the industry. Because the inkjet printer can print on the front side and the back side of the inkjet printing material, when light box advertising is made, images with bright and full colors are popular among industrial personnel.
Most of the existing double-sided inkjet printers adopt a step-by-step inkjet printing mode, i.e., firstly printing one side of the inkjet printing material, then removing the printing material and turning over and mounting the printing material on the inkjet printer for printing the other side of the printing material. The double-sided inkjet printers not only consume workers and time, but also have difficulty in ensuring fore-and-aft alignment precision.
With the continuous development, synchronous double-sided inkjet printers also appear. However, when printing double sides, these synchronous double-sided inkjet printers have relatively low synchronous inkjet printing precision and large error of front and back alignment and generate double images or non-distinct pattern in appearances of printed patterns. In addition, when printing single side, the print heads group for printing the back side is idle, thereby wasting 50% of print heads resources.